


Merde

by mrrde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrde/pseuds/mrrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного стрессовые ситуации — это не конец света, — вымученно говорит она, а я не понимаю, что тогда конец света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merde

Главное — пережить этот чертов час перед рассветом. Надо перетерпеть серую комнату, холодную ночь за окном, собственное бессилие. Надо постараться не смотреть слишком часто на небо, перебирая в уме даты до следующего полнолуния.

Нельзя смотреть на пламя в камине, нельзя сомневаться в Сириусе — и в Хвосте, впрочем, тоже, — нельзя слишком часто подходить к кроватке Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот ещё жив.

Надо бы пересилить себя и не начать качаться на стуле. Ни в коем случае нельзя отбивать мысом пыльного ботинка понятный только тебе одному мотив. И нельзя, слышишь? Нельзя — даже не смей, придурок, — ни в коем случае нельзя никому рассказывать о том, насколько все плохо. О том, насколько все стало серым, седым и пыльным. О том, что тут все плохо. Ведь все нормально, да? Здесь всего лишь война

Лили шмыгает носом и размазывает слезы по щекам. Сириус сидит в дальнем углу и безучастно пялится в стену. Хвост сжимается раза в два, а я глажу Лили по плечам, пока она заходится в рыданиях.

У нас стресс, говорит Сириус. Все пройдет, обещает Джеймс, проводя ладонью по волосам Лили, а мы с Хвостом молчим. Ну а что тут сказать? Дерьмо ведь.

— Только… — Лили смотрит на меня глазами с полопавшимися сосудами, всхлипывает, вытирает слезы тыльной стороной запястья. Она глубоко вздыхает и твердо продолжает: — Вы только нас с Джеймсом вместе похороните.

А мы молчим. Глубоко так, медленно, вдумчиво молчим. Ну дерьмо же, правда? Совсем дерьмо.

Дерьмо, потому что тут нет Джеймса. Джеймс где угодно, но не здесь. Он пытается что-то выяснить, ходит по дому, играет с Гарри, вот только все это не здесь и не сейчас. Джеймса нет рядом, и это пугает.

Возможно, дерьмо из-за того, что каждый день привозят чьи-то поломанные и очень мертвые тела. Мертвее некуда. У мертвецов восковые лица, бездыханные грудные клетки, яркие волосы, дряблые руки и пустые сердца. После каждого мертвеца накатывает очередная волна стресса.

Особенно сильные волны стресса бывают после неумелых и неуместных похорон. Они, похороны, всегда очень торопливые, с постоянными оглядками, быстрыми стаканами огневиски, зажмуренными веками и солеными слезами, которых не может быть так много.

Погодите, разве на войне бывают похороны? Давайте без жертв, скажу им я, а потом вспомню, что война ведь, тут все плохо. Что я вроде как оборотень и у меня все совсем дерьмово. Вспомню и заткнусь, зло сжав кулаки. Потому что дерьмо — оно на всех языках остается дерьмом, как ни крути и как ни рассматривай.

— Дело дрянь, — лениво говорит Сириус, — но я похлопочу, и будет вам общее надгробие.

Хвост бросает на него непонятный взгляд и качает головой, потому что это так сложно. Все так сложно, что мы уже запутались друг в друге и в самих себе. И это, кстати, тоже дерьмо.

— Лили, не стоит… — тихо говорю я. Нет, только не о смерти. Не смей, слышишь? Не смей.

— Люпин, если малышка решила отдать концы, то не стоит её разубеждать, — бросает Сириус.

— Тебе действительно стоит заткнуться, — говорю я, и Сириус медленно встает. Знаете, как в этих фильмах, когда перед тем, как убить плохого парня, герой медленно встает, растирает кулаки и говорит какую-нибудь жутко трагичную фразу. Так вот, Сириус — типичный представитель этого вида героев. Он уничтожает все зло на своем пути, элегантно размахивая мечом и изредка делая перекуры. Этакий новый Геракл, но вот беда: самая большая его проблема — это он сам. В конце фильма он сделает какой-нибудь жутко благородный пас и уничтожит злую половину себя, при этом говоря о вселенском добре и силе воли. А может, уничтожит себя полностью, что, без сомнений, будет ещё трагичнее и бессмысленнее. Каждый новый Герой более благородный и отвязный, чем предыдущий, что не может не нравиться благодарным зрителям, которые ждут рок-концерт вместо подвига. О дивный новый мир.

— Иначе? — спрашивает он.

— Ничего, — пожимаю плечами я. — Никакого иначе. Просто заткнуться — и все.

Лили уже не плачет, она с круглыми глазами смотрит на нас и, кажется, просит не совершать ничего опрометчивого. Ничего опрометчивого, Лили, я помню. Никаких свадеб во время войны, никаких беременностей во время войны, никакой любви во время войны. Ничего опрометчивого, Лили, ты же помнишь?

— Перестаньте, — орет Хвост, когда я уже стою напротив Сириуса, судорожно сжимая в руке волшебную палочку.

— Все, хватит, — встает он между нами, едва доходя хоть одному из нас до плеч.

— Тут же девушка, — взмаливается он.

— Какого черта, парни? — он упирается мне и Сириусу пухлыми ладонями в грудь. В соседней комнате мирно спит Гарри. Гарри только год, но его волосы уже сейчас топорщатся в разные стороны. И у него, наверное, все отлично. Вероятно, у меня какой-то новомодный синдром. Знаете, доктор, мне все время кажется, что у всех все лучше, чем у меня. Что мне делать, док?

— Перестаньте, блядь, — наконец орет он, и Сириус выходит из своего гневного оцепенения, переводя взгляд то на меня, то на Хвоста, то на Лили.

— Ребенок спит, — тихо говорю я. — Не нужно так громко. Все и так понятно, Питер.

Сириус кривит тонкие губы и вскидывает подбородок, потому что это, блядь, так неправильно, что нам тошно друг от друга. Совсем херовые из нас друзья, парни. Херовые-прехеровые.

— Нам всем нужно успокоиться, — жеманно говорит Блэк, и когда он смотрит на нас всех вот так, как сейчас, я думаю, что это совсем дерьмо.

— Было бы неплохо, — выдавливает из себя Лили. Её рыжие волосы неровно обстрижены и торчат в разные волосы. Из-за очередной волны стресса она обрезала их кухонными ножницами. Ногти на большом и указательном пальцах обгрызены, руки в мелких ссадинах, и, наверное, у неё плохое кровообращение, потому что я не могу иначе объяснить синюшный оттенок её пальцев.

Странно, но Джеймс этого не замечает. Ни обрезанных волос, ни неухоженных рук. Нет, однозначно не замечает, иначе почему он тогда всякий раз греет её руки в своих ладонях, целует пальцы и гладит по волосам? И выглядит это так правильно, что Волдеморт, война, погони и скрипучий дом кажутся чьей-то выдумкой. Ну нормально же все, парни, скажу я, помолчу секунду, а потом вспомню, что дерьмо ведь, и смущенно заткнусь, упершись взглядом в собственные колени.

И Джеймс другой. Осунувшийся, бледный, смертельно уставший и невероятно трагичный. Прямо как эти парни в романах, у которых всегда все плохо. И каждый раз, когда он садится напротив меня, я хочу накормить его и отправить спать. Его волосы больше не торчат во все стороны, а как-то странно повисли вдоль лица, и каждый раз он немного лениво убирает их со лба. Очки почти карикатурно съезжают с длинноватого носа, метла безвольно висит на стене, а снитч на последнем издыхании трепещется и бьется о края стеклянной банки, стоящей на камине.

— Так зачем вам с Джеймсом общая могила? — спрашивает Хвост.

— Гарри не будет приходить ко мне на могилу, — уверенного говорит она, и умоляю её, чтобы она заткнулась. Не надо, не надо о смерти, пожалуйста, не надо, мать твою, о смерти. А Лили безжалостно продолжает:

— К Джеймсу будет, ко мне не будет.

— С чего ты это взяла, Лили? — ласково продолжает спрашивать Питер, пока я сверлю Сириуса взглядом. Но Блэк все еще делает вид, будто меня не существует.

— Я знаю, — уклончиво скажет она.

И Хвост задумается, подожмет губы и будет долго так сидеть.

Дом немного чужой и ужасно молчаливый. Камин тихо доедает последнее полено, на полу лежат осколки взорвавшейся лампочки, которую некому заметить. Лили говорит, что её тошнит от этого дома. Она говорит, что иногда, в особенно стрессовые ситуации, ей хочется разнести тут все к чертям. Но Лили же порядочная, она не может сделать это просто так — ей нужен повод. Немного стрессовые ситуации — это не конец света, вымученно говорит она, а я не понимаю, что тогда конец света. Извините, доктор, но у меня такое чувство, что сейчас на меня свалится луна и пребольно ударит по макушке. У меня что-то серьезное, док, или это продолжение того новомодного синдрома?

— Ребят, заберите Гарри у Петунии, слышите? — неожиданно говорит Лили, и Сириус вздрагивает.

— И к нам его приведите, на могилу.

Тощая пепельно-серая кошка усядется к Лили на колени, мурча и ластясь к рукам. У кошки короткий хвост и густая шерсть. Породистая, насмешливо говорил Сириус, вручая Джеймсу котенка, в доме должен быть хоть один аристократ. Лили рассеянно гладит кошку и чешет ее за ухом. Урчанье эхом проносится по дому, словно это большой тигр, а не маленький комок шерсти на коленях Лили.

Никто не говорит Лили, что все пройдет. Все молчат Лили о том, что она не умрет. Лили умная, сама все понимает. У Лили немного стрессовая ситуация: неровно обстриженные волосы, остатки яркого лака на ногтях, тусклые глаза, блеклые веснушки, острые коленки и её маленький ребенок, которого хотят убить. Дела у Лили, надо полагать, совсем дерьмо.

Лили все чаще говорит о смерти, беззвучно плачет и улыбается только Гарри. Она не может посетить могилу родителей и не пытается строить из себя храбрую. Лили скоро умрет, так что все нормально, парни, ей можно.

— А если Гарри умрет? — сипло спрашивает Хвост, теребя рукав.

— Гарри не умрет, — говорит Лили, смотря ему в глаза. — Гарри хороший, он обязательно выживет. Мы с Джеймсом умрем, а он выживет. Вы только могилу нам общую сделайте и от Петунии его заберите. С ним все хорошо будет, он у меня такой умница, все понимает…

И Хвост сожмется весь, скукожится, поморщится, нахмурится и посереет. Сириус, кинув взгляд на меня и Лили, снова отвернется к пляшущим на стене теням. Чертовы тени корчат рожи и показывают языки. У них, наверное, все хорошо. Лили, прикусив нижнюю губу, попытается пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы и заправить слишком короткую прядь за ухо. Кошка пару раз рассеянно моргнет, протяжно мяукнет и, семеня лапами, убежит в другую комнату. Я буду пересчитывать блеклые веснушки Лили и думать о том, что она будет ужасно некрасивым мертвецом. Ей нужно стать доброй и хорошей прежней Лили, а не этим бледным подобием самой себя. Они что-то спрашивают у меня, а я снова не знаю, что им всем сказать.

Завтра Гарри исполнится год. Скоро начнет светать. Час перед рассветом — самый сложный, но ты терпи. Раньше терпел и теперь терпи. Вы же со всем справитесь. Никто не умрет, док, верно? Тут все нормально. Тут всего лишь война.


End file.
